


Hey, Young Blood

by coldwarqueer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Consensual Sex, Knotting, M/M, Rimjobs, Rimming, Sequel, Sequel to Natural Selection, Vampire Alfred, Werewolf Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarqueer/pseuds/coldwarqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before living with one, Alfred had always assumed wolf packs worked similar to a vampire coven.</p><p>Werewolf Ivan/Vampire Alfred. CW: Smut and knotting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Young Blood

If Alfred ever had to name something he missed about the coven, it was single beds. But at the same time, sleeping in the middle of a big, furry, dog pile was both comforting and stifling. Ivan always laughed at him when he complained about it being too hot.

Before living with one, Alfred had always assumed wolf packs worked similar to a vampire coven. A mysterious, historical house with many 'tenants,' their own beds, two to a room.

Boy had he been wrong.

The wolves were all spread out, in various forms, be it wolf or human, in the concrete room at the back of the club Alfred had walked into like a fly into a web so long ago. He had a feeling that having fur might soften the touch of concrete. He tried not to think of how long he'd been sleeping on concrete.

Come to think of it, it had probably only been a few weeks.

Alfred grunted as the wolf holding him around the middle squeezed tighter, growling as his nose dug into Alfred's shoulder. One good thing about using a werewolf as a blanket was the heat. He wouldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

Unsurprisingly, most of the wolves had been more than amiable to a vampire living amongst them when they figured out he was fucking their alpha.

"You awake?" Ivan grunted, shifting once more as he nestled against Alfred's form. Most of the pack was snoring away, and the ones who weren't were engaging in private acts with their own chosen partners. That was one thing vampires and werewolves had in common: no qualms against having sex with whoever you wanted so long as they were willing, even in a room full of other people.

"You know it." Alfred slowly turned onto his back, hands cinching around Ivan's coat that he used as a blanket most of the time. He slipped beneath it, palming Ivan's thick curves of muscle and fat around his waist. The wolf growled and nosed out his throat, his hot breath up close to the pulse Alfred didn't have. Alfred always found the life-checks endearing. No matter how often he told the wolf he wouldn't find anything, Ivan refused to stop checking.

"I can't sleep." Ivan's teeth were like diamonds, nibbling against Alfred's soft neck. They were hot and sharp, and Alfred waited for the moment his werewolf lover would tear his throat out.

"It's a full moon, babe." Alfred tilted his head down and pressed his dry lips to Ivan's nose, listening to his breaths. "You know, I never _really_ knew what werewolves did on the full moon," he teased, "Thought you became an incorrigible monster."

Ivan snorted against his jaw, Alfred felt him roll his eyes. "Can't sleep, can't think, makes me more impulsive. Just makes me want to run."

"Run like a wild beast in the light of the moon?" Alfred grinned and couldn't help the quick jab. He paid for it and yelped loud enough for one of the nearby werewolves to snort in his general direction, the universal "quiet down."

"You know, in many legends they tell people we eat only the hearts of our victims," Ivan snorted, his voice softer. Alfred sucked in a breath as he felt Ivan's hands ghosting between his thighs like a promise.

"Gonna eat my heart out?" Alfred couldn't help the big grin on his face as Ivan slowly moved over him, straddling his hips and crouching over from the height difference just for their noses to brush. "I think I'm more likely to rip someone's heart out and eat it than you are, you giant dog." Alfred shivered and bit his bottom lip with anticipation as Ivan growled and pressed him down against the ground like he were cornering a mouse.

"You haven't been out hunting with the pack yet. You haven't seen me rip someone apart yet."

"You haven't let me out with the pack yet."

Ivan didn't respond. He halted Alfred's thoughts with a kiss and Alfred felt his muscular body pressing him down like a weight. Never once, through all of Ivan's many death threats that he never meant, had he ever thought Ivan wasn't _capable_ of doing what he threatened. Ivan could rip him to shreds, he never doubted it.

But he never did, and Alfred had a feeling that meant the wolf really liked him.

"Turn over," Ivan muttered against the shell of his ear, his voice husky and dry. Alfred did as he was told.

His boxers were stripped off; the only piece of clothing he had been able to locate in the past few days. The werewolf hideout was equipped with joint bathrooms and showers, he'd barely had need for clothes. Ivan kissed down his spin with little nips and licks that sent slivers of ice through Alfred's skin.

His fingers stretched out flat on the ground and his knees were already starting to hurt. Alfred moaned as Ivan kissed his plump cheek, his hot hands sliding between his thighs to fiddle with his thickening shaft and his tightening balls.

"Ever think about how gay this is?" His ass was smacked for the trouble. He stifled a few snorts. Ivan didn't appreciate it. "Just saying, you're sitting there sniffing my ass like you're having the time of your life at a dog park."

He was pinched for that one.

"When are the dog jokes going to stop?" Ivan growled, giving Alfred's balls a squeeze. Alfred gasped under his grip and he tugged gently. "You know I don't like them."

"Sorry." Alfred wasn't sorry. "You're too easy to pick on."

Ivan kissed his thighs, spreading him out and kissing down his crease, his fingers wandering. "So are leeches."

That shut Alfred up real fast.

"Be gentle," Alfred keened, exhaling deep as he felt Ivan's tongue delving between his cheeks. He groaned, shifting until he was supported on his forearms, burying his face into the crook of his arms. He pushed his hips back into Ivan's touch as the wolf's tongue spread him out from the inside. "You really need to get some real lube. You know. Like a civilized person sticking their dick in an asshole."

"If you keep talking I will purposefully forget to buy some," Ivan grunted, lapping at Alfred's hole and digging in once more, one finger prodding at him. Alfred certainly wasn't too tight, but it was always good to get him warmed up beforehand.

Alfred didn't complain. He was glad for the closeness. He reached back, hand digging into Ivan's hair, feeling his nose bump up against Alfred's tailbone. He trembled under the force of Ivan's masterful tongue, swiping along his insides and wriggling a finger in beside it. He barely even felt it.

Ivan growled against Alfred's flesh and he felt the vibrations. Alfred gripped his hair tighter. Ivan always hated when he questioned his dominance. Alfred barely ever thought about it- what Ivan considered to be questioning his authority Alfred considered to be an act of intimacy.

"Fuck," Alfred gasped out as Ivan spread him out with three fingers to accompany his deft tongue. The vampire shifted his weight, knees digging in as he rolled onto the fingers pressing into his sweet spot. "Fuck me."

Alfred held his breath as Ivan laid down his coat for them to kneel on, giving his aching knees a rest. Alfred had completely forgotten about it.

Ivan pressed his hips against Alfred's ass, letting him feel his thick shaft and his hot thighs skin to skin. Alfred bit his arm as the werewolf sunk into him painfully slow. He was suddenly aware of eyes watching them from all corners, and chose to ignore it.

He groaned and inhaled sharp as Ivan's knot bumped against his hole. Ivan didn't force it. Alfred's breath was shaky as he pushed back against the wolf, hanging his chin against his chest. He gasped as Ivan's big hand splayed across his inner thigh, spreading his legs for him. "Shit."

Ivan paused. "Did I move you too soon?"

Alfred shook his head and ran a hand through his hair to bring himself back to the situation at hand. "No. Just surprised me."

"I don't want to surprise you."

"Shut up and fuck me," Alfred groaned, burying his face into his arms. Here they were with Ivan's dick in his ass and Ivan kept halting. While touching, it wasn't what he needed. "Stick your knot in me you werewolf fuck."

His nasty words were punctuated by a nice chomp from Ivan, right on his shoulder. He stifled a crow of pain, feeling Ivan's hands curl around his waist. He was nicely rewarded by Ivan's shaft sliding out, and then plunging in with a quick snap of his hips. Alfred choked as only half the knot penetrated him, leaving him tense and surprised.

"Feel it?" Ivan growled, his sharp fangs nibbling up Alfred's shoulders. He lapped at the bleeding bite that was already swollen.

"Fuck! Put it all the way in you- you- _fuck_!" Alfred tensed up, which he probably shouldn't have done. That just made it worse. He whimpered against the crook of his arm as Ivan slid out of him, until the head was stuck inside him, and dove right back in. Ivan's hips slapped against his ass and Alfred felt the werewolf's heavy balls touch his own as they tightened up against him with every sensitive nerve Ivan brushed against.

Alfred bit the inside of his forearm, gasping as Ivan's knot popped into him with every other thrust. "F-fuck, it's getting big…" At some point it would get too big to slide out, and Alfred wondered if Ivan would pull out this time- he always threatened to knot him when he picked fights.

Alfred tried not to think about the many pairs of eyes watching them. He huffed and panted against his arms as Ivan pummeled him into the ground, Ivan's balls slapping against his ass with every thrust. He keened as Ivan's claws dug into hips like razors. "Fuck," he hissed out, his forehead resting on the concrete floor. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Beg for it," Ivan growled, coming stock still against Alfred, their bodies sticking together like two ill fitting pieces of a puzzle forced into place. "Beg for me to make you cum."

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck me, fuck me!" Alfred demanded, pounding his fist against the floor. "You're such a fucking asshole, don't make me beg!" He seized up as Ivan squeezed his balls. " _Fuck_ , fuck me, fuck me, you fucking dog, fuck me!"

A strong hand tangled into his hair and shoved him down against the floor like a beast. Ivan hammered in and out of him so hard he thought he might drool all over himself. He crowed as Ivan rubbed up against every part of him that he needed to, a few tears of pleasure escaping him as he exploded over Ivan's coat beneath his knees.

Ivan's thrusts were becoming sporadic and frenzied. Alfred gasped and mewled below him, his sensitive insides tensing up. He yelped as Ivan slammed in one last time, filling him full of his seed and locking his knot deep inside.

"Shit," Alfred breathed, looking under himself, between his legs. "You actually did it this time." Normally Ivan's knot was too big to be knocked in by the time he came- he had finally muscled it in.

"Sorry," Ivan groaned, slumping forward on top of Alfred. "The moon makes me a little eager."

"Ohh, fuck, fuck," Alfred groaned, feeling Ivan's knot expanding within him. "Shit, this hurts."

"Shh." Ivan curled on top of him and held Alfred down, sighing as his knot swelled larger with every second. Alfred didn't heed his words, still grumbling about having a warning. "Does not hurt for long. Swelling will go down in a few minutes."

"Nnn," Alfred whimpered, trying not to tense up. That just seemed to make it worse. "F-fuck, that's easy for you to say, you don't have a giant ball swelling in your ass."

"I have been knotted before," Ivan snorted, "It's not as if I've never received." He slowly shifted on top of Alfred onto his side, pulling Alfred with him to get more comfortable. "Just let it happen, dear. Relax, it will pass soon enough."

Alfred took deep breaths, using Ivan's arm as a pillow. He really thought Ivan should get a bunch of blankets for the hideout- just because werewolves could sleep anywhere comfortably didn't mean he could. And obviously he was the one who mattered. "Fuck, when is it going to stop?"

"Give it time," Ivan murmured, burying his face into Alfred's neck. "It will stop soon." The swelling, at least, It wouldn't shrink for some time yet. "Congratulations on your first knot," he chortled, "I didn't think you were ready."

"I wasn't ready," Alfred said, trying to relax against Ivan's body. He groaned as a few moments went by and the swelling seemed to stop. "Fuck, is it over?" He tried to pull his body away, only to hiss in pain as it tugged at his insides. There was no way he would be able to pull away without his insides being ripped apart.

"Shh," Ivan hushed, kissing along the back of Alfred's neck. "Just take deep breaths. The swelling will go down soon." He curled his arms around Alfred's waist and sighed softly against his neck. "It feels good."

"Glad you feel good," Alfred grunted. He gasped softly, feeling Ivan's knot pressing against something sensitive. "Don't move." He pressed his palm back, against Ivan's side, keeping him in place.

"Like that?" Ivan breathed against his ear, nibbling gently as he rocked his hips against Alfred, the knot tugging and pushing but not moving. "Just hush, feel it." Ivan's rocking made Alfred mewl against his hand, the knot's bulges and veins rubbing against his insides. "You like it?"

"Yes, now shut up." Alfred reached back, gripping Ivan by the hip and pressing their bodies together tight, feeling how the knot swayed with their movements. He grunted as Ivan budged it a bit too far to be comfortable. "Too much."

"Sorry." Ivan tried to find the right rhythm again, of pushing against Alfred's hips without actually moving the knot. "Better?"

"Yes." Alfred pressed his face into the crook of his free arm, sighing with every nudge and touch. His soft shaft was twitching, though it was too soon for a real erection. He didn't think he had it in him for another round that night anyway. "Hold it, right there," he said, squeezing Ivan's hip. The werewolf did as he asked and closed his arms tight around him, face buried into his neck.

"The swelling is going down," Ivan murmured, his knot slowly shrinking. It would still be several minutes before he could pull out, but better Alfred had a warning.

"Yeah, I can feel it." It wasn't that bad. Alfred wouldn't mind being knotted again- with ample warning beforehand. He breathed a long sigh of relief when Ivan's knot shrunk down enough to slide out of him, Ivan's soft cock slipping back between his legs. "Fuck," Alfred grunted, reached back to touch his gaping hole, fingers easily prying himself open. "Really stretched me out."

"Stretching you out is good." Ivan licked and nibbled his neck, holding him close against his hot body. "Will make it much easier to fuck you next time. How did you like being knotted?"

"Some warning would be nice, next time." Alfred nestled himself tight against the wolf, sighing into his arm. He had confirmed that, yes, there _would_ be a next time. "Just so I can prepare myself. It felt better afterwards."

"It was very pleasant. Anything I can do better next time?" The werewolf was closing his eyes, feeling tired enough to sleep through the day.

"We can talk about it later, nothing really jumped out." Alfred turned over and rested his head on Ivan's shoulder, curling around him. He was satisfied, and though some of it had been rocky he was happy with the turnout. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

Ivan only grunted in response, giving Alfred a little squeeze around the waist. Alfred closed his eyes, hand dredging over Ivan's bare chest. He reached over and pulled Ivan's coat on top of them. He sighed pleasantly, feeling Ivan's warm reflected by the coat. He'd definitely made a good choice, staying with the wolf.

Better than a bunch of stuffy old vampires any day.


End file.
